Nostalgia
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are in his office, and Esme finds their wedding binder. She recalls the day with a smile on her face and Carlisle just watches her from the door. Oneshot. Please read and review. Fluff!


**Okay, well, please read and review. Carlisle/Esme ness. I love it. I'm proud of it.  
**

He had no sense of organization. None at all. Well, yes, he had a lot of sense of organization for his work, but beyond that, it was gone. I say this as I look at his organized junk drawer. His head was down on his desk, and I was standing behind him. A small smile danced across my face. This was the man I loved.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to disturb him in whatever he was doing. I had been standing behind his chair for an hour, and he had relaxed considerably. That's why he called me, to help him relax.

"Much better, thank you," he said in reply, picking his head up off his desk. His hand found mine on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. I squeezed back, and started to leave, but he didn't let go. He pulled me back against his chest, he'd stood up while my back was turned. "But it would make my day if you stayed," he said, running the back of his hand lovingly over my cheek. He pushed my hair behind my ear and I closed my eyes.

"I was cleaning," I said distractedly. I opened my eyes and saw he was smiling.

"Was that past tense I heard, Mrs. Cullen?" he teased. I glared at him mockingly, my smile still in place. My right hand and his were entwined and between our bodies, and my left arm has found its way around his waist.

"Depends on what you heard," I teased. He smiled.

"Then I suppose I _was_ working," he replied back and kissed me tenderly. I broke away slowly, treasuring it too much.

"What about Edward? And Jasper?" I reminded him. We tried to refrain from these activities when they were around, sometimes it lead to chaos.

"We can remind them that we aren't always the wonderful, innocent parents they think we are," he said, my favorite smile spreading across his face. I couldn't help but smile back as he kissed me again. As if on cue, I heard two different cars pull out of the garage, and he smiled in our kiss. "Four gone," he whispered, breaking away. He moved to my neck as my right hand disconnected from his left and wrapped around his waist to join my other hand. I was too lost to realize he had me against the wall. And when I did realize it, I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"It's been a while since you've had me backed into a corner," I whispered and he chuckled against the hollow of my neck, sending vibrations through my body.

"Too long, I'd say. How about you?" he asked, lifting his head to look at me again. He was a tease sometimes.

"Depends on where it leads," I replied honestly. No matter what happened it would be a good thing, anything with Carlisle was nice.

"Shall we find out?" he asked, leaning in again. I was smiling, and he caught my bottom lip between his, but let it go quickly. Then it was my turn to kiss him, and I took full advantage of that. His arms wrapped around my waist, and mine relocated themselves to around his neck, each of us pulling the other closer. My eyes were closed, enjoying the bliss that was this moment, and, living with our family, those moments didn't last long. There was a soft knock on the door.

Carlisle seemed to ignore it, but when the knocking grew louder and more urgent; he had no choice but to break away. Who ever was at the door had better have a good reason for interrupting us. He opened the door quickly. We were both surprised by who was at the door.

She smiled before she talked. "Jasper wanted me to tell you to tone it down because Emmett and Rosalie aren't here, and I wanted to tell you that you should be careful on your desk," Alice said happily. She had no shame.

"Thank you, Alice. And could you please tell Jasper that, though he may not have Emmett and Rosalie to direct anything at doesn't mean that you two don't have your own haven," Carlisle said sweetly. Alice nodded and skipped away, understanding what his true meaning was. He closed the door quietly and was back to me before I could ask what he'd meant.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered, his forehead resting on mine. His eyes were closed, and he was thinking. How he could be thinking about something so intently right now was a mystery to me.

"Do you remember after we got married, we asked Edward and Rosalie to go on vacation, and we had that quaint little wood cabin to ourselves for the month?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concentration. I nodded, too scared to make any sound. "And do you remember the living area?" he continued, and I nodded again. "And the album from our wedding that Edward had made quickly?" I nodded again, still not knowing where he was heading with his questions. "Did you bring that here?" he asked, his eyes opening. I couldn't remember if I had packed it, but if I had, I would have put it on his bookshelf next to the other albums from our children's marriages.

I looked over at the spot in question and there it was. He followed my gaze, finding it with his eyes, then went over and took it off the shelf, sitting down at his desk again. Tease. He flipped through the pages quickly, and I merely watched from where I was. He smiled a few pages, but then closed the book and went to the door. Obviously he'd had an epiphany of some sort.

"I'm going to talk to Alice," he said quietly. He knew me too well to think that he'd hurt my feelings. I nodded as he walked out of the room and went to sit at his desk. I opened the book to the first page. It was a picture of Carlisle and myself; he was behind me, arms around my waist, and my hands over his. A typical wedding picture. My hair was curled and had flowers place sporadically in the curls. My dress was simple, sleeveless, it hugged my body and flowed away from my legs starting below my hips, and there were patterned jewels along the body. The train was just an extension of the dress, and it was nothing exquisite. I had a lace jacket that covered my arms to just blow the shoulder. It was beautiful, I thought so at least, Rosalie had said something more along the lines of, "You could have done better."

The next picture was of our first dance. My head was resting on his chest, and his chin fit snugly on my head. The dance floor was empty, but you could see Tanya and her family in the background, Kate talking to Rosalie about trivial things. I wasn't paying attention to anyone except Carlisle that day, so it didn't bother me. The next picture was of me and Edward dancing; we were looking at each other, he was in the middle of a word and I was smiling. He might have been congratulating me. Carlisle and Rosalie were in the next picture, both smiling at the other.

Next came the picture of Edward walking me down the isle…

"_What if something bad happens or something goes wrong?" I asked Rosalie quietly. I was nervous about today, but according to my human friends, that was completely normal. She was placing flowers in my hair and smiling._

"_Everything will go fine. Today is all about you and Carlisle, and if you trip, which Edward won't let happen, no one will care, they'll understand," she said soothingly. She was an amazingly sweet girl once you got past the rough exterior. I nodded, taking a deep – and unneeded – breath, and she handed me my bouquet of white roses surrounded by red wild flowers._

_Edward was waiting outside the room, and he looked wonderful in his classic tuxedo. He smiled at me, offering his arm, which I took with my free hand. _

"_Everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about except the cake," he said. I must have forgotten about the cake, and our human guests, because his statement shocked me. He looked at me reassuringly, and we headed towards the main part of the church after Rosalie. Her dress was black and sleeveless and flowed away from her body. We waited for her song to end – I wanted a small wedding – and my song began. Edward looked at me reassuringly again, and we made our slow way towards Carlisle, who was standing with his hands clasped._

_He was smiling and only looking at me, just like everyone else in the room. Surprisingly, I could see none of them except him. He was wearing a tuxedo similar to Edwards, or it might have been the same one, I couldn't tell. Everything looked better on Carlisle in my eyes._

_Edward let go of my hand when we reached the front, and everyone took their seats. Rosalie took my bouquet, and the priest started talking. _

_I couldn't recall much of what happened, due to nervousness or Carlisle, I didn't know, but soon we were putting each other's rings on and kissing. We walked to the cake and, though I was terrified to eat it, did the ceremonious cutting and shoving the cut piece of cake in each others mouths and then everyone had a free for all I suppose one could say._

_The song came next, and so did the dance. Carlisle and I were the only two on the dance floor, all our friends surrounding us with camera's. The two of us didn't talk, we only looked at each other as if we would never see each other again. The song ended too soon for both of us, but our children came and we danced another song with them. After that we had a line of people waiting to congratulate and talk to us, so we stood there and talked for a few hours. I couldn't tell you what any of the conversations consisted of, but I could tell you that Carlisle never left my side._

_After we had talked to everyone we left for our honeymoon in the little wood cabin. It was pure bliss, and that's all I remember. Bliss for one month. Then we returned to our wonderful, fighting family._

"Nostalgic?" Carlisle said, leaning against the doorway. I didn't look up from the pictures, but smiled.

"You have no idea," I replied, running my hand over the picture of the two of us and closing the book.

**Links to their dresses are on my profile.**


End file.
